modreknjigefandomcom-20200213-history
Alignment
Kratka pravila za vpisovanje argumentov, namenjena večji preglednosti: *Svoj argument začnite z obliko: angleški izraz - vaša predlagana rešitev *Nato v naslednjo vrsto vnesite besedilo. Pri tem se lahko poslužite tudi predpripravljenih besedil (npr. v Wordu) in jih z bližnjivo Ctrl-V prilepite v okvirček. Pazite, da ne uporabljate zamikov, oštevilčevanja in točk. Le navaden tekst z odstavki in oštevilčevanje brez zamikov. *Med točkami (če jih uporabljate) napravite presledek ene vrstice. V nasprotnem primeru se vse točke stlačijo in vse skupaj postane nepregledno. alignment alignment - skladnost, medsebojna usklajenost, prilagajanje (specifično nekaj iz CF v povezavi z dušo)(Luka) alignment - poravnanost, naravnanost (Valika) Iz angleško slovenskega slovarja alignment əláinmənt noun vrsta,formacija; ravna črta; orientacija; uvrstitev; technical trasa za cesto ali železnico; out of ~ zunaj vrste, neravno Teozofski slovar x Angleški pomen besede when two or more things are positioned in a straight line or parallel to each other The problem is happening because the wheels are out of alignment with each other. SSKJ poravnáti -ám dov. (á a) 1. narediti ravno površino: poravnati tla, zemljo; poravnati z grabljami / poravnati zmečkan papir / poravnati zvite žeblje zravnati // krajši čas ravnati:poravnati desko s skobljanjem / gredico je treba še malo poravnati 2. narediti, da pride kaj v pravilen,ustrezen položaj: poravnati drva, les; poravnati knjige na polici; skakalec je med letom poravnal smuči / poravnati ovratnik / z rokami si je poravnal lase pogladil, popravil / poravnati otroke v vrsto; četa se je poravnala v strelno vrsto 3. narediti, da preneha plačilna obveznost: poravnati dolg, kredit; naročnina se lahko poravna v obrokih / poravnati škodo / treba je še poravnati račun plačati / poravnati v denarju, naturalijah; pren. s to izdajo so poravnali dolg do pisatelja 4. nav. ekspr. s svojim delovanjem, vplivom doseči, da a) prenehajo obstajati medsebojna nesoglasja, zahtevki: poravnati prepir, spor; konflikt se je poravnal / poravnati krivico b) kdo nima, ne kaže več odklonilnega odnosa do koga; pobotati: pogaja se z ljudmi toliko časa, da jih poravna; z ženo sta se poravnala; otroci so se že zdavnaj poravnali, starši pa so še vedno sprti skláden 1 -dna -o prid., skládnejši (á) 1. katerega deli so v urejenem, zaželenem, lepem razmerju: skladna celota; ima lepo, skladno postavo / skladen razvoj gospodarstva // ki s čim drugim sestavlja a) urejeno, prijetno celoto: z užitkom poslušati skladne glasove pevcev; barve vzorca so skladne / siva barva je skladna z večino drugih barv b) logično urejeno celoto: njegov nauk je skladen / duhovno, notranje skladen človek 2. za katerega je značilno medsebojno razumevanje: živela sta v skladnem, srečnem zakonu; odnosi v delovni skupnosti so skladni / skladna družina 3. v zvezi z z ki ima prav take lastnosti, značilnosti, kot so določene, se pričakujejo glede na izbrano merilo urejenosti, pravilnosti: gospodarski razvoj je skladen s sprejetimi resolucijami; z dosedanjimi pojmovanji premalo skladna razlaga; njegova dejanja so skladna z govorjenjem 4. zastar. zložljiv: skladni stoli; skladna miza ♦ geom. lika sta skladna lika sta enaka po obliki in velikosti skládno prisl.: delovati skladno; skladno razvit; ravnati skladno s predpisi Izraz ali beseda v različnih knjigah EA 197 It is here that the divine 197 necessity of achieving alignment is portrayed for us in the symbolism of the sky and when it has been achieved then there is a direct inflow of divine energy and man is linked up in a new and creative manner to sources of divine supply. EH 12 Disease appears where there is a lack of alignment between these various factors, the soul and the form, the life and its expression, the subjective and the objective realities. EH 32 All disease is disharmony and lack of alignment and control. CF 207 Then they become living wheels of flame, distinguished by a dual motion of the periphery and the inner revolving wheels, and by a fourth-dimensional effect, due primarily to the alignment of the inner subtler vortices with the comparatively exoteric etheric centers. Category:Posamezne besede